


An Outline of you

by RainingTragedy



Series: New Life [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ghost Yuuri, I think i should stop enjoy it now, M/M, Major Character Death Mentioned, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Short Story, Some angst, Spirit boards, This could actually get really sad, Why i do this?, how do i tag again?, im sorry, no longer a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: Don't mind the bad title please!___________________________It happened so quickly, he was just walking to practice his routine when the life was literally, knocked out of him.AU in which Yuuri is a ghost and Victor really does lose his inspiration, until his apartment doesn't seem so quiet anymore.____________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in a couple months, it may not be the best, but I needed to get idea out of my head. Enjoy my lovely readers. BTW this is set after the banquet, but Yuuri didn't give up so easily.....

___________________

_It happened so fast_

___________________

_Yuuri Katsuki, Japanese figure skater, 23. Was pronounced dead at the scene of a car accident. The driver was believed to be intoxicated while driving. Striking the poor skater who was on the walk. The Katsuki family have yet to comment on this tragic incident, and asked to be left alone to mourn. Yuuri katsuki was known for......_

______________________

Bright, burning light was what Yuuri saw when he awoken. He felt like he was floating in the air, maybe he was, was he?

Yuuri abruptly sat up, trying to gasp for air. His vest seemed to struggle with every breath he took, but all he felt was; relief. He looked around, he appreciate to be in his room, in Hasetsu.

_Odd. Wasn't I going to go practice?_

He got up from his bed, head and chest surprising light for once. It usually felt 'heavy' due to his anxiety, this was a nice change, and a peculiar one at that....

Yuuri exited his room and entered the living area and kitchen combo. It was surprisingly quiet, usually his mother and father were up followed by his sister, maybe a few guests. It was too quiet for his liking.

"Mom?" He called, only to recieve no answer, he walked farther into the kitchen. Looking around.

"I know it's hard, M-mom but Yuuri wouldn't want you to live like this..."

_Mari._

Yuuri followed the voices, getting closer he heard sobbing, and soothing words being exchanged. What happend? Did a close friend pass away? Why was his Mother sobbing?

_'Yuuri wouldn't want you to live like this'_

Like what? Yuuri thought, he picked up the pace and opened the door to where the sounds were coming from. Only to find his father looking solemnly down to the floor, his mother crouched in front of what looks to be ba shrine, and his sister Mari laying a comforting hand down on his mother's back.

"Mom?!Dad,Mari what happened." He jumped into action, but didn't get a reply, 

"Mari! What happend to mom?"

He went to put a hand of support on his mother's back....

Only for it to go right threw...

_W-what?_

His was in her chest, literally, yet he felt ice cold all of a sudden, his mother only crying louder, deafening sobs filled his brain as he stumbled back.

Ithastobeadreamithastobeadreamithastobeadream-

That's when Yuuri looked on the shrine, and it seemed the pieces of the puzzle now fit together.

_Yuuri Katsuki was dead_

♢♡♢

Ever since then Yuuri left his home. His stare blank and his walking slumped. He felt like he had two cinder blocks on his chest now, along with at least 4 strapped to his ankles. He went to sit at the park, and there he stayed.

He picked a beautiful tree to sit under, to watch the other- _living-_ people walk by. He put his arms off to the side, head tilted as he just sat- and watched.

Yuuri lost track of time eventually, he found out dogs and even cats, would look at him and stare, some dogs barked much to their owners dismay and cats came up and even sat by him, to bad his hand passed right threw them. Yuuri asked himself why he couldn't pass on like others do, it wasn't fair, he suffered enough.

Until one day. He came.    

Yuuri was watching one of the stray cats walk by, right on schedule, when he saw him walk by, signature poodle in tow along with a blonde teenager.

_Viktor Nikiforov_

Yuuri's eyes widened. His idol? Here? In Japan? That was to good to be true! Yuuri jumped out of his thoughts when he heard a dog bark. Then another. And another. "Makka what's gotten in too you?" Viktor put a hand on his dogs back, trying to alleviate whatever was causing his dogs distress.

"Oi, I think your dog it getting too fucking old, he's already starting to see shit" the blonde growled down at the older man.

"Awwww, Yuri why do you have to be so mean~" Viktor whined as he lead the two away. His dog reluctantly following behind. Leaving Yuuri alone. Well, again.

Should he follow? I mean they wouldn't even know, and it's not like he could do any harm right?

So he went to follow after the trio.

♢♡♢

They arrived at Viktor apartment later into the night. He learned that Viktor moved her for inspiration and the like. He also learned that the blonde, Yuri, would rather stay in a hotel rather than Viktor. Which surprised him.

When they got into the apartment Yuuri made himself comfortable in the corner of the room, making himself as small as possible as not to disturb Viktor. Makkachin kept looking at him.

"What about some sports news huh Makkachin?"

Viktor turned on the TV....

_-Yeah, and today marks one month since ice skater, Katsuki Yuuri, was struck and killed by and intoxicated driver while walking over to his local ice rink to train. While Katsuki-_

Viktor sighed and turned it off. "Maybe not now" He said. His voice lower and weaker than normal. Yuuri looked down, just the mention of his death pained him. He hated it. He hated how unfair, and cruel the world really was to him.

"Maybe if I booked an earlier flight this wouldn't of happened...."

For the first time since he died, Yuuri felt his non existent heart beat once more.

♢♡♢

 After that things started getting weird.

Viktor now frequently said how it always felt like someone was there to his dog, that helps felt like someone was watching him and how he always heard occasional footsteps. Yuuri however stayed in his corner, in which was now dubbed 'Makka's barking corner' by Viktor. Yuuri found that as a ghost he had even less energy, the weights that were weighing him down were even greater.

It was a quiet Sunday when Viktor brought something that could possibly change Yuuri's dead world.

A spirit board.

"Are you fucking serious? You brought me over for this shit?"

That was Yuri.

He watched Viktor explain to the younger what he's been experiencing the past days ever since the park event. Yuuri found it somewhat funny, it looked like a father explaining something to thier son. He chuckled to himself.

He watched as Viktor set the board down between him and the other Yuri. They were still arguing who would ask the damn question. The scene was sickenly domestic.

"Shut the fuck up already old man. I'll fucking do it." Yuri complained putting his hand on the piece.

Viktor whined "You'll wind up scaring the ghosts away Yuri."

They both put their hands on the piece. Yuuri watched in curiosity, maybe he could move it? 

"Is anybody there?"

Yuuri's eyes widened, this could be his chance! He never thought he would be so starved for human contact, for communication. He put his hand on the boards piece, and tried to move it.

"See old man?! There's no fucking g-" Yuri was cut off when the piece abruptly moved.

_Yes._

The two living beings looked at each other. Yuri glared at the older.

"Did you just fucking move it?!"

"Nope" the silverette replied, he then smiled "Looks like they actually aren't afraid of you Yuri~"

How could this man be so calm? The ghost didn't even know how he moved this! They couldn't even see him do it!

The blonde looked back down and asked a question.

"Who are we fucking speaking to?" The questioned earned a glare from the silverette, be nice Yuri!

Yuuri put his hand back on the piece, should he really? It wouldn't cause no harm surely....

_Y-U-U-R-I_

_The humans eyes widened, hand slowly moving off the board. Viktor slowly sat up, turning the TV on to the skating channel._

_The story was still on about the Japanese skater. It was really still playing?_

His name was displayed in tiny letters on the screen and more details about the court date his family put against the intoxicated driver of the vehicle.

"Holy.Fucking.Shit"

Yuuri looked down at the floor, his eyes downcast. There was no other way, they couldn't help him, they shouldn't feel sad for someone who wasn't really there to begin with.

He watched as Viktor turn to Yuri

"Do you think-"

"I don't fucking know."

Everyone was silent, no on had a clue what to do. Viktor turned off the TV in a flash. Eyes alight with something akin to passion.

"Let's Finish the game.."

♢♡♢

"How did you die?"

That's a stupid question, they should already know with all the publicity it was gaining.

_C-A-R_

Viktor looked down sadly, "Where you in pain?" Why would he ask that? Why would he care? Yuuri let out something akin to a sign, better let everything out now.

_No._

"That's good." Viktor smiled sadly. Yurio cleared his throat to continue.

"Why are you here?"

Yuuri looked down sadly, to be honest he was lonely, he wanted to talk. He wanted someone else that could here him.

_L-O-N-E-L-Y_

The blondes eyes widened, along with Viktor's. Yuuri panicked, he must of sounded like a freak. How could he think this was a good idea?

He moved the piece over GOODBYE

"W-wait!" Viktor looked around frantically. Yuuri quietly went over to his corner. Tucking his head into his knees and covering himself with his arms.

Thank God Makkachin left him alone.

♢♡♢

Yuri left a bit after that, saying he would stop by tommarow. Viktor bid him farewell before closing the door and looking towards the corner Makkachin always barks at

"You sit there, don't you?"

Yuuri looked up,  dim chocolate eyes looking upon the man before him who came closer to the corner. He had a smile. A fucking smile on his face.

"Sorry, Makka must always bark at you huh?

Viktor, who knew he wouldn't recieve an answer, smiled at the corner.

"Welcome home Yuuri!"

Yeah, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They both thought. Yuuri looked up and smiled, he finally felt warm.

♢♡♢

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not common to live with a ghost in your apartment and said ghost was the cute brunette you've had a crush on since you met him at the banquet- Viktor sure loves his surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was never supposed to have a second chapter, but you guys loved the first chapter so much I had to add another one, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> If you guys have any Victuuri oneshot ideas I'm open for suggestions! Don't be afraid to ask (´｡• ω •｡`)

It's not everyday you have a ghost living in your house. It's also not common for that ghost to be the cute brunette you've had a crush on since the banquet.

Yes, Viktor sure loved his surprises.

He actually remembered seeing the brown eyed beauty during the GPF banquet. Yes, he was drunk-what a hangover he must of had- but he was still beautiful. Viktor was smitten from the start, sadly the next day he found that the Japanese man left the next morning for Japan. Viktor vowed that once he knew of the man whereabouts, he would fly over there as quickly as possible and marry the boy if he has to.

Unfortunately, once he booked a flight to Japan, it was delayed due to a bad snowstorm that was just passing over Russia, however, that wasn't the bad news. It was the news that came after he landed in Japan.

Yuuri Katsuki was already dead, died the day before, when Viktor himself was _supposed_ to be there. 

Viktor really cursed his luck, a week before the current events he went and bought a nice quiet apartment, thinking it would be best to stay close to his lover of interest for optimal-  _sweep them off the feet Viktor-_ solution. Saying 'I bought an apartment here just to see you!' Sadly, he could never say those words.

That was until he found that the same man- ghost now- was living in his house. That wasn't a surprise, the apartment was old, but for it to be the same beauty he pined over! Oh, that was a plus!

Back to what's happening now.

Viktor sat on his couch, last night was surely eventful if Viktor had to say so himself. A ghost in his apartment that was the cute Katsuki Yuuri he came here for. Why, Viktor couldn't see why they couldn't be roommates now! Being a roommate with a ghost, that is surely surprising, and he loves surprises.

"How was your night Yuuri? Did you sleep well?" Viktor stretched, entering the kitchen to make himself a breakfast. He looked over to "Yuuri's corner", as if he would see him sitting there watching him, if he was, Viktor could surely feel it.

He felt a cold gust of wind hit his back, Yuuri was certainly cold! It felt like a gust of wind from Russia if Viktor was being honest!

"I hope you like watching me cook! I can make some mean omelettes!" Viktor flashed another one of his heart shaped smiles. He felt the air on his back become warmer, did this mean Yuuri was blushing? Awwww that was sooooo, cute! Viktor would give anything to see it! He went over to his fridge and took out a couple eggs, and cracked them in a bowl to mix them. The cool air on his back has left , maybe Yuuri went back to his corner? Perhaps-

He heard one of the chairs by the small dining table pull out, he looked over to the right and saw one of the chairs, indeed pulled out enough for someone to sit there. So, Yuuri can move things, that's a start!

"Dont worry Yuuri, I'll join you at the table soon!" Viktor poured the eggs into the heated pan, maybe he should've put some peppers in?

The omelette was done when he heard a fist banging against his apartment door, he got up to go answer.

"Do you never answer your fucking phone you grey haired piece of shit?"

"It's silver Yuri, how many times do I-" Yuri cut him off

"Yeah,yeah, whatever. How's the fucking ghost stalker doing?" Yuri passed Viktor and entered the kitchen, surprised Viktor managed to not burn his food for once in his god dammed life.

"He's not a stalker-and don't sit in that chair" Viktor went back to his omelette "Want one?"

"Why not sit in the chair? Also why the fuck would I want one of your burnt cinder blocks you call food?" Viktor watched as Yuri sat down in the chair anyway, shivering from the sudden chill.

Viktor chuckled, looking over to the blonde, "You just sat on Yuuri!"

The blonde immediately stood up, looked back at the chair, a sudden cold passing between him and Viktor.

"You scared him away Yuri~" Viktor whined, Yuri glared at him.  

"First of all, when did you become a fucking medium. Second you have a fucking ghost in your house!"

"Tell me something I don't know Yuri." Viktor smiled, the blonde rolled his eyes. This man was crazy.

"Whatever. Just meet me at the fucking ice rink later okay." Yuri said, and left. Viktor stared at the door where the blonde left. 

What a crazy kid

♢♡♢

It's was 3 hours later when Viktor arrived at the Ice Castle. Yuri wanted Viktor to teach him a new routine, Viktor, forgetful as he was, forgot what Yuri's theme for the next season would be. Viktor smiled to himself as he entered the rink with a smile, 

Which was quickly wiped off.

He was greeted with poster after poster of Yuuri Katsuki. It seems Yuuri is really loved in Japan. It was cute, but sad all the same. Viktor saw promise in those eyes the night he met him, it looks like the whole Japan saw it to.

"Hello! Welcome!" A pretty redhead behind the desk asked. Her eyes immediately widened, "Victor Nikiforov?! I'm a huge fan~" he watched as she frantically waved her hands at he sides. The image was quite amusing to say the least. He was expecting her to ask for an autograph, but she just ran to the the back.

"First Yuri, now you?! You must be with the Blondie right? He's in the rink!" And just like that she was gone, Viktor hid his laugh behind his hand, going to meet Yuri. Once he entered he was met with a very angry blonde.

"You're an hour fucking late?! Did you forget again you old bastard!"

"It's nice to see you again to Yuri~" 

The blonde grumbled, gliding back unto the ice, "Just teach me a fucking routine already!"

♢♡♢

After 3 hours full of teaching Yuri this and that, Viktor was left mentally exhausted. That boy was just to much, he had to learn how to be graceful, not a monster on the ice. Which is what he acted like today to be honest.

Before exiting the rink Viktor caught sight of one of the posters before you exit, it was of Yuuri, the text was all in Japanese, but damn, did the Japanese look absolutely stunning in that outfit!

"Looking at Yuuri huh?" A quiet voice asked, Viktor turned, it was the redhead from before. 

"The names Yuuko. He was good wasn't he?" Viktor realised her eyes were a bit watery, she must have been a fan maybe, or a friend?

"You knew Yuuri?" Viktor asked quietly.

Yuuko nodded, "My best friend.W-We used to love watching you skate, y'know, he really looked up to you. He would've really liked to meet you here." A deep breath "It was his dream."

Viktor watched as some tears cascaded down the redheads cheeks. For once, Viktor didn't know what to say. He wasn't exactly sure how to comfort people. He was surprised to say the least, to be the center of Yuuri's affections. To be the center of his inspiration. He felt grief, and sympathy for the girl standing in front of him.

"Y'know." He started, Yuuko looked up "He must have been really lucky to have a friend like you"

Her eyes widened, she let out a heavy breath. For some reason, the tears stopped falling at an alarming rate, and she smiled at the man in front of her.

"Thank you."

♢♡♢

The walk home was quiet, with no Yuri to bother him and a cold heart. Viktor thought that Yuuri must have been heading to that exact place that day. Ready to practice, running in to, literally, his death. 

That the same road Viktor was walking now, was the last road Yuuri would stepped on in his life. 

That the same air he was breathing, was once the last air to enter Yuuri's lungs.

For the first time, Viktor felt empty. Truly cold. And not because of the air either. It felt like it spread through his whole body, starting at his heart. He felt like he wanted to cry, and he swears, Viktor Nikiforov never cries.

'I'm crying for a person who is already dead' he realized.

It's was late afternoon by the time he got back to his apartment. It was cold, a common feeling now, when he entered. He looked over to "Yuuri's corner" and smiled, wondering if he was there.

"I'm home"

♢♡♢

Viktor ate his dinner in silence, it was one of those frozen dinners that was so bland Viktor thought of burning it and throwing it out the window, but refrained. He watched as one of the chairs, across from him, moved out the slightest bit, enough for a person to sit down. Looks like Yuuri didn't like him eating alone.

Viktor smiled, eyes downcast

"I met someone today" He began, "Her name was Yuuko, she really misses you, y'know."

He felt the air around him go stiff and cold. He clutched the side of his chair, still smiling sadly.

"She told me how you two looked up to me, and how inspired you were by me. She said that you really looked up to me. She was a good friend, wasn't she? She seemed like one." A pause, "She really wanted you to be happy." The air turned colder "She really misses you, Yuuri."

Viktor kept looking down at his meal. He fist were clenched at his sides. Today was an emotional joyride. He wanted to sleep, damn, he wanted to forget. He wanted to forget the pain in the girls eyes, and the cold that came with it.

Yuuri didn't deserve to die.

No one deserved to lose Yuuri.

Viktor looked up, and froze.

He could see. He could see Yuuri, he was transparent, but he could see. Viktor blinked frantically and the spirit. It looked like he was crying tears that fell, but never soaked the surface it landed on. He had his hands covering his eyes, yet the tears still fell like a waterfall. It was a heart wrenching sight.

"Yuuri?" The spirit looked up, straight into Viktor eyes. Viktor could only see a bit of the brown coloring, but it was still beautiful. He seemed to be fading in and out of sight. Viktor reached out, putting his hand on, or more like threw, the spirits hand. Transparent eyes widened,

"I can see you."

And no matter how heart wrenching the spirit looked, it was all worth it when Yuuri smiled back at Viktor.

This will all be worth it, in the end. Viktor vowed to help Yuuri, his family, and his friends.

Even if it would be the last thing he would do.

Viktor smiled back.

♢♡♢

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this will turn into a short story or even a collection of snippets of their "lives" together.  
> Also, I'm sorry if this isn't as good as the first chapter, I was never planning on making a second chapter but (o˘◡˘o) you guys truly inspired me!
> 
> Also, the reason Viktor is able to see Yuuri is for my very personal reason. I believe that if there is an afterlife, the reason one is unable to move on, is because they are unable to accept the life they lived "you must accept the past to move on"  
> Yuuko finding closure with Yuuri's death as well as Yuuri finding closure with Yuuko, he was able to accept that piece of him. The more he accepts, the more of a powerful spirit he becomes! (✧ω✧) 
> 
> Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! (//ω//)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I only updated this a couple days ago but I wanted to get this out as quick as possible. Next chapter may take a little longer to come out though so please enjoy this chapter! (♡°▽°♡) Also, im a bit dissapointed with my work here, sorry if this isnt as good as the other ones, I'm a bit under the weather...
> 
> Oh and, I KNOW ABSOLUTLY NOTHING ABOUT BALLET, so forgive if I got anything wrong (*/ω＼)

It's been a whole day since Yuuri, literally, showed up in Viktor's house. Yuuri spent most of the day sitting at the table or even in his corner with Makkachin. Viktor assumed that what Yuuri needed was time. Time to take in what he said, time to reflect on his past life.

Viktor spent the day watching the sports channel, which, unsurprisingly, was on ice skating. They were going over possible skaters that may compete. He heard a couple comments here and there about him taking the season off (Which Yuuri perked up too) and how he may just retire. The huffed, these reporters had nothing else to talk about him, huh?

Viktor was about to pick up the remote to his right when he saw Yuuri sitting next to him on the couch. He jumped a bit, and while Viktor could practically see through him, he noticed the shine in the spirits dull eyes. He kept fading now and then, but sat there anyway. Viktor smiled, Yuuri must've watched this channel all the time.

 _For you..._ His brain supplied. He smiled sadly.

Yuuri must've watched him skate on this channel. He could imagine those same eyes sparkling as he watched Viktor land a jump or smile at the camera. Viktor felt his ego grow the slightest bit at the thought.

"..... _Did you here? Rumour has it that upcoming skater Phichit Chulanont_ _has decided to dedicate next seasons routine to late figure skater Yuuri Katsuki."_

Viktor paused, staring at the TV in shock. Yes, he heard of the upcoming skater, but never met nor knew that he knew Yuuri. He steeled himself.

_"....mmhm, both skaters were described as 'very close' by peers and loved ones. I think it would be nice to see that performance, it would be a tear-jerker huh?"_

Viktor felt cold, he made a vow to talk to Phichit when he got the chance to meet him. If he will be competing next season that would make it even better. With a low sigh, Viktor looked over to Yuuri. The spirit had its head down, looking lost and broken. Viktor could tell he was holding back tears.

"Y'know, I'll let you watch him when he starts skating. That way you can look over him while he skates for you~!" Viktor forced a smile.

Yuuri's dull eyes brightend the slightest bit.

♢♡♢

That same after noon Viktor found himself walking to the public dance studio. Yuri wanted to meet him there to make sure his ballet is "womanly" enough. Viktor argued that no matter what, Yuri will always "look" feminine, which earned him a kick in stomach when he met Yuri.

"Hello, Welcome to my dance studio. The only dance studio in town...." The last sentence was mumbled and barely audible to Viktor's and Yuri's ears. The woman looked at them both.

"We'll, it's a surprise to see you two here, the studios in the back and if you need me I'll be here." She drawled. Viktor noted that she sounded solemn, depressed almost. They were both surprised as to why she didn't freak out when she saw them like every other fan. However, Viktor could also tell not to make her angry.She looked back at them before leaving,

"I charge ten an hour to use my studio. Have fun!"

Yuri and Viktor blinked at each other before shaking their heads.

♢♡♢

Viktor was wrong about Yuri being a monster only on the ice. The was a monster on, and off the ice. He put his hand across his forehead, how did this boy make it on the ice without committing mass murder with his fowl mouth alone?

"Then how the FUCK am I supposed to do it you bastard!"

"Your routine is supposed to flow, you need to act more graceful on, and off the ice~" Viktor stated. Yuri just glared at him, and started his routine again.

"You're doing it wrong, your spins are just horrid" the woman from the front said. Was she watching them to whole time?

"What did you just say, you bit-" Viktor stood up to defuse the situation but the brunette cut them off.

"While watching your routines. I've noticed your movements are to stiff and aggressive. I don't know your theme, but I'm pretty sure ice skating isn't supposed to be like-" She gestured with her right hand to Yuri "-that"

Yuri glared at the woman, "and what would you know?"

The woman chuckled, and made a pose, "I'm Minako Okukawa. I've taught dance to the one and only Yuuri Katsuki! Not to mention my award Benois de la Danse." She stopped her introduction, seemingly out of breath. Viktor and Yuri glanced at each other, was this woman bi-polar or what?

"Anyway, as a former dancer. I could help you with your 'problem' if you like. Your fans, including me, would be horrified to see that on the ice."

Yuri glared harder, but looked away, pondering his options. If he doesn't learn this now, he may never have a chance to win gold and get on the podium. He sighed, looking back over to Minako.

"Teach me"

Minako smiled, running to the back of the studio "Let me get ready!"

Viktor sighed, this was going to be a long day indeed.

♢♡♢

4 hours later, now late afternoon, Yuri and Viktor were finally going to answer the dance studio, when Viktor saw something that made him pause in his tracks.

There were two Pointe shoes hanging by pins on the wall. The writing underneath them were in Japanese so it was to hard for Viktor to read. Yuri stopped behind them and scoffed "I'm leaving, be on fucking time for once tommarow okay?" Viktor nodded, not really listening. 

He felt a presence behind him, he looked over his shoulder. The woman, Minako, was sitting at her desk reading paperwork. Viktor spoke up "Who's shoes are these?" Minako looked up, and frowned. 

"Those shoes are Yuuri's shoes. He was my only,  student, the best student, and the only one that really came here almost everyday." Viktor frowned at this statement. He learned throughout his life that people are seemingly more open when they get emotional. He looked back at the shoes, they were black and worn at the edges, but still looked new for some reason. He felt Minako shift behind him, "I'm waiting for his family to pick them up..." A sigh.

Viktor felt even more sad at her statement. So many people were devastated because of Yuuri's death, including himself. He looked down, not knowing any means of real comfort.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Minako chuckled lowly behind him.

"Don't get all sympathetic now.. I mean, he's still with us, watching us. Isn't he?"

To Viktor, that felt more like reassurance to her than to himself. He looked into the brunettes watery brown eyes. "Yes, I guess he is. He wouldn't just leave an amazing teacher like you behind, huh?" He watched as he eyes watered more, here come the water works...

To his surprise, she wiped them away with a sad smile,

"I guess your right, Nikiforov"

♢♡♢

Viktor left the studio in a blur after saying farewell to Minako. He learned of the Katsuki family and the onsen they run down the street. He wanted to get back to his spirit friend though and tell him about the days events. The spirit seemed to like when he talked about the various scenarios he's been through anyway. Yuuri enjoys anything really, it mad Viktor plaster a sad smile onto his lips.

It took him about a 20 minute walk to get back to his apartment. When he opened the door he was greeted with a sight that warmed his cold, grief filled  heart. Yuuri was petting Makkachin with his transparent right hand, he had a smile on his face. The dog, looking directly at the spirit, wagged it's tail and gave a happy bark in responce. Viktor shut and locked the door. Once Makkachin noticed Viktor, the dog ran and tried to jump up once he reached Viktor's feet. Viktor chuckled,

"Having fun with Yuuri boy?" He leaned down to pet the dog. He looked over to the spirit who smiled back, as if saying "Welcome home"

Viktor stood up and walked over to his couch, promptly flopping onto it in exhaustion. "Neeee~ It was such a long day Yuuri!" He glanced over at the spirit who rolled his eyes at his antics, Viktor sat up then, gesturing for the ghost to listen to what he was about to say.

"Someone told be today that you used to do ballet, y'know, at the dance studio?" The spirit nodded, "-Minako...eh- Okukawa he name is? You're so lucky you had such a good teacher, she wasn't as scary as the one back home!" He tried to lighted the mood but the spirits look was to depressing to smile. Viktor averted his gaze from Yuuri, "She said you were one of her best, if only, student" He paused, thinking back to Yuuri's ballet shoes "She still has your ballet shoes you know?"

He finished his story but Yuuri already left to go to his corner, facing the wall and burying his head in his knees. 

Maybe, Viktor thought, he was just making things worse.

♢♡♢

Viktor opened his eyes,

How did he get into his bed? Was he so tired that he sleep walked to his bed?

He blinked slowly, taking in the brightest sun rays he had ever seen. The shades were open and lighting his room up. The windows were open and a cool, but not to cold breeze. It felt so light in the room, the air felt so clean. It was so bright he couldn't even see outside his window.

He went to get up, but found that he was held in place. He turned around in his bed, and froze at the sight.

Yuuri.

A solid, breathing, alive and well Yuuri in his arms. Viktor was stunned, his breath ragged. He reached out with his left hand and placed it on the other man's cheek. It didn't go through....

"Yuuri?" He whispered, he smiled. Was everything a dream? A lifelong nightmare? Was Yuuri really in his arms? He watched as the most beautiful, chocolate eyes he's ever seen, opened. Yuuri's gazed focused in on him. The man smiled,

"Viktor? It's to early..." The Japanese snuggled back into the Russians arms. Viktor's eyes widened. Was this actually happening?

Viktor took his hand and ran it through dark locks, a smile growing on his face. He felt so happy, Yuuri was here, and alive and he wasnt......

He felt cold. More like, his cheek did. There was nothing there though.

"Viktor? What's wrong, did something happen?" Yuuri reached forward to touch that same cheek, except when he did...

Viktor gasped awake.

♢♡♢

Viktor looked around the living room frantically, his cheek still felt cold. He also realize that he was still on the couch. He felt sick, he felt sad and depressed and happy all at the same time it created a sick potion in his stomach. He looked to his right,

"V-Viktor?" It was barely a whisper, it felt like the air. He knew that voice though....

"Yuuri?" He watched as the spirit reeled back, surprised, the spirit tried to speak but Viktor didn't hear it that time.

But he felt when Yuuri touched him on the cheek, wiping the tear he didn't even know was there, away. Viktor sighed, the touch was calm and cool against he cheek. It reminded him of his dream. What a good dream it was.

Viktor wished, that the dream was real, instead of this reality. This painful reality.

He smiled when the spirit wipped away another tear.

♢♡♢

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I don't know why but this was a little hard to write. I'm glad to say that I know how I want to end this story, I don't know how long it will be so I won't spoil anything. Until next time my readers! ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ
> 
> Also, WHY DOES MY PHONE KEEP CORRECTING VIKTOR TO VICTOR. I type the name 'Viktor' enough for my phone to know already..... ╰(*´︶`*)╯
> 
> And, before I go. I want to know, how do you want this to end readers? How do you think it will end? I'm curious as to what you think since I've already decided what path this story will take.....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wiki page after wiki page I finally got the time to write this. I know absolutely nothing about figure skating beside what I learned from the anime. But I didn't have time to go back and rematch those episodes. I'm sorry if I got anything wrong in terms of ice skating, it's basically the same events that happened in the anime but, no Yuuri of course. Enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: JUST REALIZED THAT THIS WAS THE DRAFT I POSTED, MORE STUFF HAS BEEN ADDED I'M SORRY. THIS IS THE REAL CHAPTER.

A couple weeks after meeting Minako the skating season came to a start. Viktor kept coaching Yuri everyday from dawn to dusk, then coming home to his ghostly roommate and beloved dog, Makkachin.

However, today was the day Viktor had to leave with Yuri for the first event. Which meant Viktor had to leave his other Yuuri at home, alone, and without Makka or himself to be there. Viktor felt guilty for leaving the lonely spirit alone, but with his wispy voice he told Viktor to go. Viktor complied, seeing no reason to argue since it would only make the spirit upset.

With his clothes and jacket packed, Makkachin in his dog carrier and himself with a teary eyed faced, begged Yuuri to at least, see him off at the air port. Yuuri just shook his head, what he said was inaudible to Viktor but he knew that if the spirit was there, he would only feel more guilty.

The spirit watched him with bleak eyes as he moved around the house, Makkachin sitting quietly by the spirits side in his crate.

"Yuuri, have you seen my sunglasses?" The silverette asked, the spirit smiled, pointing towards the kitchen. "Thank you~"

After Viktor retrieved his glasses he bid his roomate a farewell, promising to be back as soon as he could. The spirit smiled sadly at his as Viktor picked up Makka's crate, 

He smiled before he left,

"Make sure to watch us on TV Yuuri~" and he closed the door. 

♢♡♢

It's been a week and to say Viktor was exhausted was an understatement. Yuri wasn't doing well in his skates at all. While the performances held meaning he lacked flow, which is what one needed in order to skate Agape. Phichit, Yuuri's friend, has proved to be a challenge, and will definitely be hard to beat. Viktor's previous rink mates are also a challenge compared to Yuri, the only reason Yuri was currently 3rd in the rankings was because the others routines had many flaws or slip ups. The thought made Viktor sigh.

With this, Viktor closed his eyes and fell asleep. A month was all he had to change Yuri in order for him a place in the Grand Prix Finals.

He was currently in his hotel room, staring up at the ceiling, a book splayed open on the bedside table. He wondered how Yuuri was doing, the spirit seemed awfully fragile to him. Hopefully he was alright, maybe he was watching the skating channel now waiting for him, for everyone. Viktor smiled to himself, a skating season lasted about a couple monthsuntil it was off season again.

Hopefully Yuuri will wait for him.

♢♡♢

It was a month after Viktor left Japan when everything changed.

Yuri was thrown into training with the prima ballerina, Lilia, for the time being. Leaving Viktor free for the afternoon. He spent his free time at the local rink, where he knew their other competitors trained as well.This was when he met the Thai skater he's been wanting to meet.

"You want to know about Yuuri?" The Thai questioned the other man with a smile. Viktor nodded,

The Thai man looked down, and shook his head, "I think you'd already know that considering that you went to Japan for him." Viktor's eyes widened,

"How did-?" Phichit cut him off with a laugh.

"I've seen you dance with him at the banquet, that, and everything you post on Instagram goes viral. It's not hard to put two and two together."

They made small talk after that, sitting at a little both in one of the skating rinks corners. Viktor leaned that Yuuri used to live with Phichit in Detroit. He learned that Yuuri and Phichit snuck into a club one night which left Yuuri so drunk that night, that his pants winded up inside out.

Viktor honestly did not want to know how they did get inside out much to Phichit amusement.

"Thats why I want my performance to be about him." The Thai skater looked down, eyes watery. The conversation took a a dark feeling, Viktor noted.

"He made me smile and forget my problems so much, that I forgot how to smile without him there, or at least, somewhere." Phichit paused, frown replaced with a smile,

"He always told me to to my best even when he was suffering, so, I want to do my best for him while he is finally in peace-" he cut himself off, emotions taking over and swallowing himself whole. Viktor could see it happen. The Thai skater sat up more.

"I want to be strong for him."

His chocolate eyes shined with determination, fists clenching at his sides, and tears were blinked away in an instant. Viktor smiled,

"I know he'll be watching Phichit, and he'll be enjoying it to for sure."

The Thai looked up at him, smiling.

"I think so too."

♢♡♢

The day of the Grand Prix Finals arrived, it was a long tough journey. Viktor held his confidence in Yuri while he skated. As always, it was a perfect performsnce, but it lacked the emotion Yuri really needed to covey for Agape.

Skater after skater, Yuri seemed to be high on the board so far. Viktor predicts a bronze much to the blonde teens dismay.

_You have a long way ahead of you Yuri._

It was until the last skater took the ice that the rink went silent.

♢♡♢

Phichit's performance was an emotional roller coaster.

[(Music here)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_mzUcRKq3Q) Play it now~ (Music link in end notes if you can't click it)

A flurry of notes, Phichit held one of his arms up above him, reaching towards the sky. as if saying, 'are you watching Yuuri?'

_Can you hear, my heartbeat?_

He brought his outstretched arm towards his chest, and outstretched it in front of him again, bringing him leg out to spun himself around and start the routine

_Tired of feeling, never enough._

No, Phichit thought, Yuuri was always, ALWAYS enough. For him, for his family, for his fans. He made sure to convey these thoughts to the spectators.

_I close my eyes and tell myself that my dreams will come true._

Phichit closed his eyes with the music, and nailed a beautiful triple axel. Even though no one could hear the lyrics, since it was only piano. Phichit memorized them in order to convey how Yuuri made him feel. Everybodys eyes where on him.

_There'll be no more darkness when you believe in yourself, you're unstoppable._

He spun around with the sudden up beat in music. Yuuri always pushed him to do his best, when in reality, Yuuri was even better on the ice when he believed in himself. Fiche felt tears in his eyes, he wouldn't cry here, not yet.

_Where your destiny lies, dancing on those blades you set my heart on fire._

Yuuri always captivated him. Phichit could never remember a time where his thoughts didn't involve Yuuri. His best friend was everything to him, damn, Yuuri even helped care for his little hampers when he was to tired to do so. Phichit landed another triple, going into a spin straight after. The music picked up,

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth, we were, born to make history._

Phichit felt his body move for him, emotions taking over. He was tired and so, so upset. But Yuuri had to see this

He had to say Goodbye to Yuuri, he never got the chance

_We'll make it happen, We'll turn it around_

Another jump, Phichit splayed his arms out, spinning and coming to a stop. Pushing his body away and gliding on the ice.

_Yes, we were born to make history._

Yuuri didn't deserve to die. They were supposed to skate together on the ice. Yuuri was never supposed to leave him alone, never. Your was supposed to be there, ready to hug his friend as he got off the ice saying "That was amazing" and Phichit replies,

"It was for you..."

The music turned more upbeat by the second, his step sequence was dizzying, and emotional all the same. Movements calling out for comfort and redemption. 'Are you watching Yuuri?'

Phichit felt tears running down his eyes, step after step, one jump after another. A spin and then a stop. Arms out and a water fall cascading down his face. He should have been there, Yuuri should have been there to comfort him. Now, he was miles up and away from Phichit. Never to met again until death.

_Born to make history...._

_Born to make history..._

_Don't stop us now, the moment of truth. We were born to make history._

Another jump, and another perfect landing to a perfect performance. Yuuri would be proud.

_We'll make it happen, We'll turn it around,_

_Yes, we were born to make history!_

The notes starting dying and the waterfall kept coming, Everyone was silent watching the Thai skaters performance. It was as if the world paused for this one moment.

Then, it was over.

In his final pose Phichit stood, arms outstretched towards the sky. Tears falling down his cheeks. He clenched his hands into fists, collapsing down onto the ice on his knees. It was silent. Then, everyone stood up, everyone waving and shouting and clapping it was almost overwhelming. The Thai skater smiled to himself. This was his Goodbye, since he never got to see his friend be buried, it happened so soon and so quickly. Word got to him to late...

_"Until we meet again, Yuuri"_

Phichit left his love for his friend on the ice, so for whenever he skates, he'll know Yuuri is with him.

♢♡♢

Little did he know, a lonely spirit somewhere was crying

♢♡♢

That the Katsuki family also saw the performance in their own living room, Mari too grief stricken to stay in there any longer, and Yuuris parents mourning silently with one another

♢♡♢

That a former ballerina also put down her drink for once to hold in the water that kept falling from her eyes

♢♡♢

That a petite red head mourned freely with her triplets. Completely soaking the sleeves of her shirt....

♢♡♢

 And that he won gold that day. For Yuuri, he said, "For Yuuri"

♢♡♢

Viktor was emotionally drained, Yuri placed 3rd in the Grand prix final much to the teens dismay. Of course he blamed Viktor for it, Viktor reasoned that the teen didn't have any real drive to try. With earned him a nice kick in the stomach for that one. He still urged Yuri to the banquet to celebrate with their friends. However, there was no dance off, not even a pole. He was pretty sure Phichit wasn't there either. To Viktor it truly looked like a funeral or wake. There were smiles and drinks, but not like how it was last year. Viktor had a feeling it would never be.

After the banquet Viktor decided to head back to the hotel along with the others who also stood in the same hotel. He sighed. Chuckling as Yuri fought with JJ and Otabek watched in some sort of amusement. It was a cold winters night out. Viktor sighed, he felt a bit empty to be honest.

Last year, at the banquet he met a drunken stranger, a brunette with chocolate eyes and seemingly infectious smile. He held a bottle of champagne in one hand and used to other for expression. 

That man, stole Viktor heart to night and left in the morning with it. However he wanted to see that smile again, he wanted to touch those soft cheeks with his own hands and kiss them red. It seems funny to imagine doing that to someone you just met, but Viktor believed it was true love.

He was so lost in thought he didn't see a patch of ice that was directly in front of him while he and the others were crossing a crosswalk. He was about to get up when he stopped dead.

Those looked like head lights.

Yuri looked back noting the Viktor's absence but came to a sudden realization. 

He went to bolt forward but Otabek held him back, he pushed forward, reaching a hand out in a fruitless attempt.

No.Please.Not like this. Not now....

He watched how Viktor turned his attension towards him, ice blue eyes smiling, yet...

Then.... in the blink of an eye....

"VIKTOR!" Viktor watched Yuri hold his hand out when he turned, time seemed to move again when he made eye contact with the blonde.

His world went dark before he saw the tears cascading down Yuri's face.

♢♡♢

Yuuri didn't stop crying ever since he saw Phichit's performance. He felt truly hopeless, and he felt cold. Viktor's apartment was dark and cold as well. He looked down into his transparent hands, tears dripping, but not soaking, the couch. The pressed the button to turn the TV off. He felt so alone, he wanted someone, anyone, there at that moment. Hell, Yuuri wanted to be alive so he could truly say goodbye.

He sat in the dark apartment for what felt like hours. He didn't need time, he needed acceptance, he needed to move on but he couldn't. Not while everyone was there. Not while Viktor was here. He looked over at the digital clock that sat atop the end table.

He hopes Viktor will be home soon.

♢♡♢

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very disappointed in myself with this chapter, I felt like what I wrote sucks. Sorry if it does, I'm planning this basically as I write.
> 
> EDIT: I WAS IN SCHOOL WHEN I NOTICED THAT I POSTED THE FIRST DRAFT INSTEAD OF THE REAL ONE. SORRY. NOW EVERYTHING WON'T BE SO CHOPPY I HOPE.(╥﹏╥)
> 
> Thanks for reading. ( If you can't click the link here it is : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_mzUcRKq3Q
> 
> P.s: I didn't go in to much detail because it really wouldn't progress the story in any way, shape, or form. So, sorry for all the time skips.
> 
> Also,  
> Next chapter may just be the last, or second to last, just a heads up. I knew this wasn't going to be long, I mean, it was only supposed to be a oneshot. However, I may make some more spin offs per request. I'm open to your suggestions, alive or dead Yuuri, it doesn't matter. I'll be happy to comply. (o˘◡˘o)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun ride, now to continue....
> 
> This one will be shorter, for reasons...Enjoy!

Viktor woke up in a field of flowers.

Honestly it was a bit too bright. Yellow pansies were scattered about, vibrant green grass underneath his fingertips. He sat up abruptly, taking in his surroundings. He felt light.

Looking around there was nothing on the horizon but a bright blue sky, no people or animal to be found. He gasped, remembering the moments that lead up to this....

_Was he dead?_

♢♡♢

_Famous Figure Skater Viktor Nikiforov, was admitted into St. Petersburg ICU late last night following a hit and run while he and his fellow rink mates were heading back to their hotel. Doctors say that he is in critical condition....and..may._

_♢♡♢_

Viktor felt tears streaming down his cheeks, he saw no way out of this place, whatever it honestly was. He wanted to sleep, to close his yes and let the darkness envelop him into nothingness. But he knew he couldn't, he knew that if he fell asleep he would never wake up.

♢♡♢

"How is he?"

"We won't know until he wakes up but...."

"But what?"

"He may not make it, I'm truly sorry."

A furious blond clutched his hand into tight fists, almost drawing blood from his palms. Tears threatened to fall but they couldn't now. Viktor was going to be fine, he was going to be okay. Yuri knew it.

He felt a hand on his shoulder steady him. Otabek. He registered. That was Otabek. He heard to other whisper gentle words into his ear but it was like he was drowning.

He couldn't lose Viktor now.

♢♡♢

"VIKTOR!"

Viktor whipped around in an instant, eyes widening when he saw who was running to him,his glassy blue eyes filling with even more water. He stood up, running to the other like he was a lifeline.

"YUURI!"

♢♡♢

"I would recommend saying anything you have to now." The doctor looked sadly at the group, shaking his head in finality. Viktor wasn't going to make it and he knew it.

Yuri couldn't accept it.

With much proving from the others Yuri entered the room, the other staying closer to the door while Yuri plopped down in one of the chairs next to the bed.

Don't cry.

Viktor was all bandaged up, he looked like a shell of the man he used to be, the doctor said he could breathe by himself anymore. And that scared Yuri. Viktor was tough, tougher than this, he'd pull through....right?

He was crying.

♢♡♢

"You have to go back." Was the first thing Yuuri said to him. He voice was so beautiful, so airy, Viktor fell in love with it immediately. The man was now vibrant in color rather that the dull ones that he had in his spirit form. His chocolate hues filled to the brim with tears. Viktor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri's waist while Yuuri had his own arms around his neck.

"Why?" Viktor asked, as if it was nothing. Yuuri pulled back and sputtered.

"Why? You ask why?! Viktor you are the best figure skater in the world! You have a life! You can still go back to it now don't you understand?! Why do you want to leave it like I did when I didn't even have a choice?!"

Viktor looked taken aback,he watched as the Japanese man slowly closed in on himself, gasping for air.

"I saw the news on TV, do you know how many people are devastated? They are waiting for you Viktor-"

"Everyone waited for you too Yuuri."

The brunettes eyes widened, looking up at the Russian, what did he-?

"Even when you died your family still waited for you to come home. Everyone in Japan waited for you, everyone was devastated for you to." Viktor blinked the tears away, "I did too."

Yuuri looked at Viktor like he was crazy, Viktor once again teared up. Letting even thing out, coming to terms with the fact as to why he really came to Japan.

"I came here looking for you. You enthralled me, inspired me. When I arrived however I was to late, you were gone and I couldn't do anything about it." Viktor averted his eyes,

"Since your here now-" a pause "I don't want to let you go anymore"

Their world seemed to get brighter.

♢♡♢

We tried everything. I'm sorry for your loss. He was a great man-

Yuri had enough.

The man he looked up too, his idol, his inspiration was dead. And he couldn't do a fucking thing!

"It wasn't your fault." A statement, not a question. Otabek always being the peace maker.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream. Not in front of all these people that were currently there. Otabek placed a calming hand on his back.

"Lets go somewhere else okay?" 

Otabek led him away.

♢♡♢

Yuuri cried when Viktor held him in an even tighter embrace. He cried into the silverettes shoulder. Viktor wanted to stay. To stay with him.

He felt like he didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

"I fell in love with you. That night. At the banquet." Viktor sucked in a breath, "When you left the world it felt like I missed a part of me, strange, to fell that way for a literal stranger." He chuckled to himself.

"I want to stay with you Yuuri, if you'll stay with me."

♢♡♢

Yuri cried on Otabeks shoulder then. Once they were out of tge public eye and on top of the hospitals roof. Typical, there weren't supposed to be there but fuck the rules. Yuri needed this right now.

Otabek looked surprised when tears started running down the blondes face, but brought him into his arms anyway.

"It will be okay." Honestly, what else could he say?

The blonde just cried harder, why did Viktor have to leave? Why did he have to go and stand like a fucking fool in the middle of the street? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy-

Otabek just held him harder.

♢♡♢

Viktor watched as an even brighter light opened in the vast blue sky, Yuuri did to.

_Go, move....on_

The words echoed in the back of his head,  he felt so tired, he wanted to sleep but Yuuri, Yuuri looked scared.

"Yuuri" He reached up to cup the brunettes cheek, he wanted to cry, but smiled nonetheless.

"I promise that I'll find you. When I do I'll never let you go." He kissed the soft cheek. "I promise."

They stood up, hand in hand together.

The world kept getting brighter.....

♢♡♢

Yuri stopped crying, he felt a bit better now to let it out. He left Otabeks shoulder, sitting down on the roof and looking at the sky.

He was strong, he would make it like all those other times. He would skate and he would win. For Viktor, for everyone.

Viktor always told him to have a reason to skate.

Does he have one now?

"Otabek?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll always be there right?" He felt more tears. A pause, the wind picking up again.

"Yeah." Blunt. Like always- "Why wouldn't I?"

The tear fell but the blonde gave a watery smile.

♢♡♢

Viktor and Yuuri were enveloped by light after that.

They both knew they were bound to meet again.

♢♡♢

The clock strikes twelve and Viktor Nikiforov was pronounced dead a day later following that accident.

Yuri had a new reason to skate.

The world had a whole new reason to mourn.

The clock now resets. Towards a new meeting, a new place. Two souls now bound together. A new, and better life.

♢♡♢

[Too be continued in part 2]

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Happy? Sad? I hope you all enjoyed this nonetheless. But I'm happy to say this isn't the end.
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't want to leave you guys on a really sad note so... SERIES! Here we go! I don't know when the next part will be out so I'll probably post some oneshots while I'm at it. It'll take a while, not to long though, I promise. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, and sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, its my first time writing in this fandom....
> 
>  
> 
> P.S sorry for and spelling or grammar errors, auto correct isn't so nice.


End file.
